It can be difficult to predict how a network will perform for a given user at a particular location. Even for wired Internet networks (such as cable and DSL), factors such as the amount of traffic on the network and the distance from a station can affect the performance of the network, and thus the experience of a particular user in the network.
Many of these complications are magnified in a wireless network. For example, if an ISP provides Internet access through a wireless network (such as, for example, a mesh network) the quality of the connection at a given point can be difficult to predict. Factors such as the distance to a particular node in the network, the presence of interference, changes in foliage, and other factors can affect signal quality and thus the quality of the user's experience. The difficulty of predicting how the network will perform at one location versus another can make it difficult to know which individuals to approach about using the ISP's network, and what sort of performance the potential subscriber can expect.